A Night with the Werehog
by VioletMoonlights
Summary: Isabella, A Spagonian girl, gets attacked by these newly strange Gaia creatures till Sonic the Werehog comes in to rescue. What's going to happen to the rest of Isabella's night?


**AN: Taking a little break from my sequel I'm working on to do this! It's just a little story I thought up with ^^ Enjoy!**

A Night with the Werehog

Spagonia.

The world's art capital and home to a university that attracts those in search of knowledge. A beautiful city filled with many houses and buildings, most of them atop with tangerine and orange roofs. That's where I live.

My name is Isabella, and I lived here in this city since I was born, and I simply love it here! The people are so kind, the food tastes wonderful, and the architecture of the buildings are really pleasurable to see as you walk though to get to school, markets, anywhere in the city actually.

The fact that this is the art capital of the world makes me feel so lucky to live here already, because I'm good in the arts.

I can draw, sculpt, anything that sets my hands on. But my favorite thing to do, and that I most enjoy in, is painting.

My room is littered with papers, boards, and posters. All of them pictured with acrylics, oils, watercolors, etc. All of them were either on the walls, desks, or even on the floor.

Painting was my favorite thing to do, and it's the only thing I always ended up doing everyday.

One night, there was a million or maybe a trillion of stars sparkling across the midnight sky. It was so beautiful; I could stare at the sky till it was the beginning of dawn.

But instead of staring at it till morning, why not capture this sight in a painting? With that, I can keep the image.

Immediately, I dashed into my house. There, grabbed a small board, paint, and a cup of water.

I went onto the top of the orange roof of my house, and laid my supplies there. Then I went back into the house to get more utensils.

After I was prepared, I squirted out some paint on a slim short piece of wood that I used to hold paint on; I dipped my paintbrush, and revealed color onto the board. Before you know it, I was making the replica of the starry sky.

This wasn't the first time I done this. I usually do this on weekends when I get the chance to. Majority I do this during dusk, but I'm pushing the limits by doing it during night.

In the last couple of days, mysterious glowing creatures started to appear in the city. Those creatures looked like they mean business, and I saw a group of them hurt a person before. I even saw one of them possess a man.

It made me frightened a little with me painting like this on top of a roof in the middle of the night, especially without my parents knowing about this. I know sometime or later, one of those creatures might find me up here and decide to hurt or even possess me. It's a big risk I'm taking, but I won't let them keeping me from doing something I enjoyed.

An hour later, I finally had gotten my painting finished. A starry sky with the now-darkened roofs of Spagonia.

_And I did it without getting harmed, or caught… _I smiled to myself.

I took trips to put my several of supplies back into my home. But my last trip to the roof, which was to retrieve my drying painting, dark violet see-through walls now caged me around my roof. Freaking out, I grabbed my painting and dashed back into my entrance back inside. That is when I found out an ominous barrier was blocking that too.

When I took a few steps back, I bumped into something and made a screeching noise. As I turned around, I saw it was one of the creatures. He brought friends too, many friends.

"D-Don't hurt me." I whispered to them as I took more steps back, and yet bumping into more of them. That is when I realized that I was being closed in; I was now surrounded by these big, scary, strange, bluish monsters. They started to touch, then grip, even one tried to bite me and to take my painting away. But I dodged barely, and kept a tight hold to my painted starry sky.

I screamed as more started to huddle more close to me. But no matter how much I scream, my parents couldn't hear from the inside (the barriers blocked sounds), and I doubt anyone wanted to help from the outside. They're scared of these things as much as I was.

Before I made another scream, a loud howl broke the silence of the night. In a few seconds I heard something jump and drop inside of the barrier. Just what I needed, more terror.

Out of surprise, I then saw a huge fist stretch its way pass me, destroying the creatures that were gripping on to the right side of my arm. As they dropped, they vanished into a dark-purplish darkness.

As the fist stretch its way back to who it came from. I then saw it was a hairy beastly figure. He had darkened blue fur all over him, but it faded to white fur at his long pointed hairs in the back of his head, also on his huge fluffy wrists which lead to huge clawed hands. His ears were pointed like crescent moons on top of his head, and he wore spiky silver and red shoes, along with ruffled and ripped socks. But his scariest feature of all was his huge white fangs on each edge of his mouth. He growled furiously at the glowing monsters, and they had done the same with him.

Ignoring me at the time being, the creatures started to head for the furry beast, preparing to attack. As they gotten very close to the furry monster, it was then that he released his anger by using his techniques and special attacks to finish them. All from his stretchy arms.

He punched, clawed, slapped, bashed...He done everything with his special arms, but the battle seemed to go on forever without any end.

He struggled at times when new enemies popped up. Each creature that he defeated, more kept coming in. They were getting bigger each time. It was then that he was the one surrounded and trapped, and more big creatures kept piling up on him.

I hesitated and started to back away for the third time, but I bumped again into something and I turned to see it was another creature, purple this time. He was twice the size as I am. He then reached out its hand far back, to claw me. I hesitated.

Behind me, a big loud roar was heard, and the screeching of the creatures was followed soon afterward. After that occurred, I was then grabbed by huge hand, and was stretched and pulled back to the one who grabbed me. It was the blue furry monster.

He let me go in an instant and he charged at the one that almost had me and the other remainders. He was on a rampage, never seeming to stop till each one was eliminated from his sight.

Five minutes afterward, the creatures were finally gone for good. I knew because the purple ominous barrier around my roof vanished, along with the entrance back down into my home.

The hairy monster stood there in the middle of the roof panting for a few minutes to catch his breath. After a few minutes of that, he turned and looked at me with his peridot eyes for awhile. Then he slowly walked up to me.

I held my painting tight, and turned my face away from him, scared that now maybe that I was his next target.

I then closed my eyes and waited to what will happen next, but when he got to me, all I heard from him was making a small chuckle.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a gruff voice. I looked at him again, surprised that he could talk. As I looked, his appearance was less scary than before. He had a worried expression written on his face.

"Yeah." I answered his question, knowing that he wasn't what he appears to be. He sighed in relief.

"That's good…why are you out here in the middle of the night? Didn't you know those Gaia creatures come out during this time? It's dangerous." He questioned me again. I made a half smile.

"Yes, I know. I'm out here because I was making a painting; the sky looked beautiful tonight so I decided to paint the image." I explained while gripping onto the board of my painting.

"Is that so?" He looked up at the sky for a minute only to see a breathtaking view of millions of stars. "You're right…Is that the painting that you were talking about?" He looked back at me again, and pointed to the board I was holding. "Can I see it?" He smiled again.

I turned my painting around so he could see it. He gasped in amazement.

"Wow, it's amazing! Looks like a professional would make something like this!" His eyes widened in surprise. I made a soft laugh.

"Thank you…both for the compliment and for the rescue." I told him, making my smile whole.

"No problem!" He winked at me. I could've sworn he reminded me of someone, a certain hero in fact. Days ago, my friends told me that the legendary hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, was in the city to help get rid of trouble and to fix the broken world. And like everyone knows, Sonic has an upbeat and positive attitude, and my rescuer had that same attitude as well…

"What's your name?" The fuzzy monster asked me before I had the chance to ask him.

"Isabella." I told him with a little cheerful tone. "And you?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Or Werehog…" He said while sticking out his tongue when he corrected himself at the end. I gasped, right by knowing that they were the same.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog?" I said in surprise and enlightenment, happy to know that I was rescued by the blue blur himself. But why does he look this way?

"…How did you—"

"It's a long story…" Sonic said shrouding down in sorrow. I can tell he didn't like being the way he was now. "All I can say that it was a horrible accident."

My tone died down. "I'm sorry…But if you think about it, you don't look bad…and your attacks…well…they are quite unique and helpful when you're battling."

"You think so?" He looked at me confused. "You don't see me as a monster?"

I hate to admit it; I've been calling him a monster in my mind when we reached up to this point. Even if he looked like one, he didn't act like one. Telling him that I did will only make him more upset than he already is, and it's very unlike Sonic to get sad over things.

"No." I started out. "A monster is someone who causes chaos or destruction. But you helped me, along with other millions of people in the past…why would I see you as that?" I made a cheerful smile while I reached the end of my explanation.

Sonic looked me the whole time while I talked, each word I spoke, his sadness drifted away. A smile appeared on Sonic's face once again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I spoke as I started to get drowsy. Then I got a head start to enter back inside my house. Then I smiled at him one more time before I headed down. "Thanks again, Sonic."

"Hey wait!" Sonic dashed right at me before I exited. "Do you want to hang out with my friend Chip and I before the night is over?" He asked me. I then looked over to the clock tower that was in the middle of the city, only to see it was 1:24 a.m.

"How come?" I asked. He took awhile to answer.

"Because it's fun talking to you. Normally when I talk with someone somewhere around the world, the conversations last for about a minute."

"Because you're like this?"

"When I'm normal too."

"Oh. That must suck." I looked at him sadly. He made a little chuckle.

"Well, it's kind of my fault too. I'm usually in a rush to get somewhere. But tonight, my job is done." He grinned, and that I could see his fangs.

I wouldn't let sleep overcome me in a time like this, I'll rather have an adventure with Sonic the Hedgehog for a night then to rest. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I laughed and answered with a nod, and then I told Sonic that I'll be back after I put the painting in the house. When I got back on the roof, Sonic grabbed me with his giant-clawed hand again, and safely held me close beside him.

"Knowing Chip, he must be eating somewhere by the shops. It'll just take a few swings to get there, so hold on!"

I looked at the Werehog confused. "Swings? What do you—Ah!"

Sonic then jumped from my house, and then caught and held on to a lamp post that was there by my house, after one swing he pushed his weight and grabbed on to another one nearby. He kept repeating.

I held on to him tight around his chest, knowing that he already held on to me securely with his big left hand. After a few more swings, we finally gotten to our location and landed flat on the stone-covered ground. Sonic let me go.

"How was that for a ride?" Sonic asked me in his continuous gruff-like voice. I pushed some of my auburn hair out of my face.

"It was thrilling, let me tell you that!" I said overjoyed. He smiled again.

We walked around the street, passing shops looking for Chip. But I had no clue of what Chip looked like, or who he was.

"He's a little maroon flying creature that always has something to munch on…you can't miss him." Sonic told me. I nodded.

We reached the end of the market street, and still no sign of Chip. Sonic started to worry.

"Strange…He told me he'll be here till I had gotten back fighting those Gaia monsters. But then again…I don't think he was listening when I told him, he was busy eating."

"Does he eat a lot?" I asked Sonic in wonder. He nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Sonic!" A voice called from behind us. As we both turned, we saw a little maroon animal flying to us. That must be Chip.

"Hey buddy, where were you?" Sonic asked in wonder. As I gotten a closer look at him, Chip almost looked like a small dog. Other than being maroon and little, he had big pointed ears, white paws for his hands and feet, little teal wings to keep him afloat, also he wore a big green orbed necklace on his neck that was almost covered by his white fur.

"Looking for you! You just disappeared after I ate a piece of bread! I-I was in a panic! What's wrong with you!?" Chip answered by waving his arms repeatedly. Sonic made a facepalm.

"I told you I'll be back. I felt a dark presentence nearby and I had to leave. The Gaia creatures have to be exterminated here, plus, somebody might be in trouble."

"Well you could have spoken louder, now I'm all hungry again from my panic attack…" Chip pouted.

"Want me to get you something?" I asked Chip. He turned to me in surprise, like he hasn't seen me there the whole time.

"If you would, that would be soo great!" Chip said in excitement.

"It's okay Isabella, I got this." Sonic said, about to head off. "Want me to get you something as well?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." I told him. After he asked, he rushed to a store to get food. Chip then turn his attention to me, and started up a conversation.

"So, your name is Isabella? That's a pretty name." Chip said to me, happily.

"Thanks."

"So, how come you're with Sonic? Something happened?" He asked again.

"Yeah, those Gaia things started to attack me while I was painting. Well, not really…I was putting my stuff away…It's the first time I met Sonic. Even though he's not in his true form, he was amazing destroying those Gaia things."

Chip bursted out in excitement again. "You should see him when he's normal! He runs all over the place! Zipping pass through the towns and cities, and jumping on and crushing down robots in a matter of a second! He's super awesome!"

I laughed at his actions while he was explaining. I thought it was cute. "Yeah I bet he is!"

When Sonic got back, and brought food to Chip, he continued bragging on about him. Sonic made a laugh and started to scratch the back of his hairy quills, acting like not all of that's true.

Other than getting food for Chip, he also bought two chili dogs for him to snack on. After he ate the first, he looked over to me and then to his other chili dog and then split it apart. He handed one half to me.

"But—"

"It's just a little, plus it's making me feel bad of not getting you anything."

I shrugged and grabbed the other half of the chili dog and took a small bite. Soon it turned into big bites, and then it was gone. Sonic looked at me the whole time I was eating. He laughed when I swallowed the last piece.

"I knew you were hungry." He said. I lowered my head in embarrassment.

While Chip finished the last bites of his food, he turned to me and Sonic. "Where to now!?" He asked excitedly. Sonic placed his huge fist under his chin and thought for awhile.

Sonic thought of an idea of a rooftop run, and all of us agreed to that. We had gotten up on one of the Spagonia's roofs and Sonic bent down and told me to hop on. But I told him that I might be too heavy for him, but with me saying that excuse, he pulled me up on his back.

I grabbed on and hold to his fuzzy blue fur. In a matter of a second we were off. We were jumping to roof to roof with Chip flying close to us. I admit; it made me feel free with air blowing over my face when Sonic was running and jumping. I can only imagine how more fast Sonic can run if he was normal. We would be passing through everything in a blur.

After enough roof jumping, we stopped and randomly laid down on one of the roofs, and we all looked up and stargazed. While we did, I told them some constellations, to which lead to making up our own.

I looked towards the clock tower in the middle of the city, now seeing it was around 4:30 in the morning. The latest I ever stayed up.

My eyelids slowly fell down and was about to fall asleep on the spot, that is till Sonic instantly gotten back up and growled.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Chip asked him tiredly as he flew up to him; he was close to falling asleep too.

Without warning, Sonic grabbed me with one of his stretchy arms, and dashed to get off the roof that we were on, but another of those purple barriers popped up, and lead Sonic to getting rammed into it.

"Sonic! You alright!?" I asked when he held his head in pain. He shook it off.

"No, I was too late to get you out of here. Now…"

In the middle of the roof, two clouds of darkness suddenly appeared, and lead to revealing two huge Gaia monsters, both holding clubs. They started to walk towards us angrily.

"…I have to defeat those two the best I can."

Sonic let me go and then dashed right at them before they gotten any closer. And he jumped and slashed both of them with his claws. They were stunned for the time being.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll protect you!" Chip said while getting front of me, while making some practice punches forwards the two huge Gaia creatures.

Once the Gaia titans gotten un-stunned, one managed to try to hit Sonic with its club, but Sonic barely dodged and gave him a full blown stretch punch, then it lead to kicking and slashing him down with one of his feet.

He then disappeared into the darkness once he was defeated, but two more Gaia titans appeared afterward. Two of them heading for Sonic, one heading for Chip and I.

"Uh oh! Uh! What should we do!?" Chip started to panic, quickly looking around for a passage to escape. But no luck. Chip then started banging on a side of the barrier.

"Please let me through!" He said, panicking more. But something strange happened to Chip. His orb on his neck started to glow and he was now passing through the impassible barrier.

"Woow…" He said while he was halfway though, then he reached out for me.

"Grab my hand!" Chip yelled to me. I then grabbed his small hand, and we were out from that side of the roof. Now we were barely standing on the edge. Looking back, I saw that there were more Gaia titans than before, all of them gathering up on Sonic.

"Sonic!" I screamed his name while placing both hands on the ominous barrier. Chip grabbed a hold of my right hand.

"Isabella, we need to get you home, before more of those things pop out!" He said

As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. Chip was right. I took one more glance inside of the barrier, and then Chip and I jumped off from the roof of the building, and started to run off. Heading home.

And the last thing I heard while I was running was an angry loud howl.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up early in my bedroom with sunlight greeting me from one of the windows in the room. Even if I was up, I was still tired. The only thing that was keeping me awake was worry. Did Sonic manage to beat all of those Gaia titans?

I turned to my dresser, were there were small pieces of cloth that I made for Chip to sleep on (he spend the night over here). But in replacement of Chip was a little piece of paper, a note.

I grabbed, and opened it up and read the little message Chip wrote to me.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Thank you for letting me sleep over last night, even though it was for a short time. The reason why I left is because I needed to know if Sonic is alright, which I have a good feeling that he is. If you want to find us in the morning, check in Dr. Pickle's lab in the Spagonia University!_

_- Chip_

_P.S._

_Thanks for the cookies!_

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed a clean t-shirt and some jeans and gotten dressed. Not caring if my hair was a mess or not, I dashed out from the door that lead to my room. But I stopped for a minute and turned back and grabbed the now-dry painting of the starry sky, knowing what to do with it.

It was a long run, but I managed to get to the Spagonia University. And what was even better, is that Sonic and Chip were entering out from the college, walking to the road I was on.

"Sonic!" I called to him as he perked his head up and saw me, along with his partner, Chip. He was normal, and he was exactly as a pictured, a short blue hedgehog with red and white running shoes. As I continued to look at him, I saw that he has two wrapped up bandages on his right arm, and one on the left.

"Hey Isabella! How are you this morning?" Sonic asked in a cheerful mood.

"I'm good." I answered. "But are you alright? Did you manage to defeat those Gaia titans?" I then asked him. He chuckled.

"It was a piece of cake! I finished them off by unleashing my full power. I gotten hurt before I did though, but I'm fine!" He explained while his smile never escaped his face. He made a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! He was like, 'Grrr!' and then he was like, 'Pow! Boom!'" Chip acted out the scene. I laughed, Sonic did too, but then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well…" he started out. "I gotten word from Professor Pickle that we have to go to another location, Holoska."

I looked at the blue hedgehog confused for a sec, but then I remembered that he had a world to fix.

"We already defeated all of the enemies here, plus finding the Gaia gate and restoring this continental piece back. I'm sorry Isabella; I don't mean to run off in a time like this."

I widened my eyes. "Oh! No it's not your fault…" I quickly told him. "I really had fun with you and Chip last night, I'll never forget it." I then handed over my starry night painting to him.

"Huh? Isabella? Why are you—"

"I know you must have a lot of adventures to remember…and I want you to keep it so you'll never forget this one." I weakly smiled. Sonic looked at the painting, then at me, making a smile once more.

"You know I won't! Thanks Isabella!" He gave me a goodbye hug, and Chip did too after him. Then the two both began to run off.

"We'll be back again! I promise you!" Sonic yelled to me while he turned his head at me, slowing down his run a little. Then he turned head front and ran full again, along with Chip flying along beside them.

I watch them fled till they were no longer seen, setting off to a new place on their adventure to fix the planet.

I know that I will see them again.


End file.
